Conversations
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: this story takes place during drawn into danger. please read and review. no flames please, 'complete'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, I just own my ideas :)**

**Summary: this is a short conversation between father and son. takes place in Drawn into danger.**

**A/N: I was watching Drawn into Danger and wondered why Anton suddenly got interested in Trent's drawing, so I hurried to my computer and started typing. Read and review, NOTE THAT ALL FLAMES WILL BE THROWN TO THE LIONS FOR LUNCH!**

**The Truth **

Trent had been playing soccer with Conner and Ethan, when Conner had asked Trent to join him back on the field the following morning to practice Trent had declined and told him that Carson Brady was at the Cyber Cafe signing comic books. that night Trent sat in his room going threw some boxes that were in his closet when there was a soft knock on the door, Trent looked up and saw his dad enter, "hi dad." Anton smiled at his son and stepped into the room "hi son, what are you looking for?" Trent paused for a moment, he knew his father didn't approve of his drawing, or of all the comic books that he still had, in fact before Trent had become a ranger his father banned him from drawing by packing up his supplies and putting them into the closet. Trent looked back down at the box then up to his father, "I was ah, looking for one of my comic books." Anton frowned for a moment, then looked down at the box, "I thought we had an agreement that there would BE no more comics or drawing?" "Dad before you go and freak out on me, just let me explain..." "there is nothing TO explain, I want you to put this stuff back into the closet and forget about it." "dad! would you just listen to me for once? look I don't wanna be a businessman like you want me to be. I am old enough to decide my own destiny, and I wanna be an artist." " you sound like Albert Collins's son Wes, he was very stubborn just like you."

"yea, I don't personally know Wesley but Dr. Oliver told me a little about him, if he could decide what he wanted to do then why cant I?" Anton just looked at his son, he wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn't, he didn't wanna have a relationship with Trent like Collins had with Wesley when he first became a ranger, "Trent, look, your right ok, I really don't wanna fight with you anymore about this. Wes and Albert fought all the time, heck Wesley even moved out to prove his point, I really don't wanna have the same thing happen again, only this time its you running away not him." Anton sat on the edge of Trent's bed and looked out the window, "if it wasn't for you, I would have done something that I may have regretted." seeing the question in Trent's eyes he continued "its not something you need to really know, I just want you to be happy, but you see I don't have any other family, I was an only child like yourself, and my parents were only children too, my grandparents died when I was young, and as you know my folks died about ten years ago, so that just leaves me and you." "dad your forgetting that I am adopted..." " I am aware of that son, but you see, I just wanted to leave 'Anton Mercer Industries' to some one, and since you were the only candate I just assumed that you would do it."

Trent sighed and got up off the floor and sat next to his dad "dad it would be an honor, but I don't see you going any where anytime soon, just let me go to college and start my dream, and in the future if something does happen to you heaven forbid, then I will take over the companies, is that ok?" "its fine son, but keep in mind that I am Mesogog, I am not to sure what will happen to me if Mesogog is destroyed..." in saying that Anton got up and walked to the window and looked out over the lawn, it was a beautiful day, but deep inside he was so afraid of what was going to happen. Trent stood up and joined his dad by the window, "dad, if you would like to be free from Mesogog, then let me tell Dr. O, maybe he can help you, at this point if the others did find out, there wont just be one of us that is hurting." Anton looked down at his son "Trent, you don't understand, Tommy cant find out, he may take your morpher and still try and destroy Mesogog, including me." "he's not like that dad, yea he may take my morpher but he would never hurt you, with out Mesogog your still just an innocent civilian, he wouldn't let you get hurt."

"son the point is, I do not want Tommy to find out, don't you understand that? I DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW! if I did I would have told him myself, a long time ago." Anton could see the hurt in his sons eyes, he didn't mean to snap at Trent, this was just such a touche subject that he really didn't wanna talk about. "dad, back on the subject of my drawing, why are you so angry about drawing? its not like I am committing a crime by drawing, its just something I love to do. Didn't you have a passion for something when you were my age? Didn't you ever rebel against your father's wishes?"

Anton sighed and walked back to his son's bed and sat down, he picked up a magazine that was laying on the floor, "when did you get this? I don't remember this being something in the mail?" it was a sports illustrated magazine, he handed it to his son and it was Trent's turn to look out the window in pain, "it was my mom's, she wanted me to play baseball, just like she used to when she was young, she used to be a good baseball and soccer player, she put me in soccer camp when I was about 7, I had a lot of fun, and I liked soccer. when mom died I didn't think I would ever like soccer again, until I shocked the heck out of Conner this morning when I did a slide kick and made a goal. Mom got this in the mail the previous year before she and dad died, I have kept it all these years as a memento."

"you didn't mention that she or your dad liked drawing? or did you develop this skill recently?" Trent turned around, Anton could see the tears in his sons eyes, "I have always had a passion for drawing, when I was in soccer camp I would draw on the bunk bed above me with a black marker, usually it was of the plays we were learning. Dad didn't like drawing he said once that art was for dummies that didn't have anything else to do with their time. I told him then there must be a lot of idiots in the world and his son was one of them."

Anton's eyes grew wide at the sound of that, "you talked back to your own father? no wonder you talked back to me months ago when we first talked about your artistic endeavors, I bet I brought back some pretty bad memories." Trent just looked at his dad and walked over to his closet, "not really dad, here I wanna show you something, I drew this a long time ago." Trent walked into his closet and came back with a portfolio, he opened it and took out a picture, Trent had drawn it about 6 or 7 years ago, "I drew this for dad, I was around 10 when I mad this, he couldn't believe I did this after all the things he said to me." Anton took the picture and looked at it, it was a picture of Jack and Janet Fernandez, Jack in the picture was sitting on the sofa with the news paper and his mom was reading the sports illustrated. "you made this? I remember you telling me once that all you could draw was super hero's?"

Trent sat next to his father and said "I can, but not back when I made this picture, now I can draw anything I want, I just prefer drawing super hero's now. Here I made this one recently." Trent got out another picture, it was of Anton himself, he was in a classroom with chalk in hand teaching a class, this had been back when he was a substitute teacher for the science class. "were you board? or did you just feel like not paying attention in class that day?" " oh I was paying attention, I kept looking up when Kira would nudge me and tell me that you were turning around, I knew I would have been in trouble for drawing in class. I did it once when Dr. O was teaching us about volcanoes, I got board with the subject so I decided to draw. he told me after class that he wouldn't call you, but he would if I continued to not pay attention, he also told me that I would be spending the next day with the principal in detention if I didn't pay attention. spending a day with Elsa didn't sound good to me so I just decided to stop in class."

Anton frown and said " he knows that Elsa is the principal?" "no no not yet he doesn't, but she needs to stop opening invisiportals out side of Dr. O's class room, he or one of the other students will wined up finding out her secret, I wasn't for sure myself until I saw her transform in her office one day." Anton felt himself start to shake a little, he started to sweet, Trent raised his eyebrows at him, "Mesogog gonna go have a talk with our favorite biker chick?" Anton chuckled and said "I have this feeling he does, I will be back soon, I will try to keep him from sending down a monster." "ok dad." when his father left he continued looking for his comic, it took about another 30 minutes but he finally found his comic he wanted, it was his first one, and it was also the one that had inspired him to becoming an artist. he only hoped that his father would eventually come around.

**A/N: this is only chapter one of the conversation, my mind started to wander as I was writing and I got Anton and Trent off the topic, so don't hate me for redirecting the conversation. remember to read and review, and also that any and all flames will be thrown to the lions for lunch! so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Summery: the next morning, before Trent leaves for the Cyber Cafe.**

**A/N: this is the final chapter, unless any of my reviewers have any idea's for a 3rd chapter. like always R/R note that all flames will be fed to the lions for lunch!**

Trent went down stairs to grab something to eat, his father had not returned by late evening, so Trent went on ahead and got ready for bed, and grabbed something to eat and went upstairs. He was sketching in his sketch book when he noticed it was getting late, he took some sketches that he had laid out picked them up and took them to his father's office, he put them in the folder that was sitting on top and went to bed.

The following morning Trent got up and noticed that there was a note on his bed side table;

_Trent,_

_i noticed the drawings in the folder this morning, come to my office when your ready we need to talk some more._

_dad_

Trent got up and put the note down, after finding a white polo shirt with a short sleeved black and white pull over, and tan jeans he combed his hair and headed for his fathers office, he looked in and his father was sitting at his desk signing some papers. Anton looked up when he felt another person enter, "good morning son." Trent walked into the office and stood at the front of the desk, "morning dad, what did you wanna talk about?" Anton put his pen down and looked up at his son, "i noticed the pictures this morning..." Trent got a bad feeling in his stomach, "are you angry with me?" Anton put his pen down and looked up at his son, "no, i am not angry with you, i did a lot of thinking Trent, and i now understand why you wanna make your own destiny. i am sorry for trying to force this on to you, you do know i love you don't you?" Trent just looked at his dad, his father in the three or four years he has lived with him has never said 'i love you' before, Trent just grinned and said "yea, i know you do dad, and i love you too..." Anton looked up at his son with nothing but happiness in his eyes, in the years he has had Trent neither he nor his son have ever said 'i love you' to each other. Trent wanted so bad to ask his father to go with him to meet Carson Brady but he couldn't find the strength. "dad, um, i gotta get goin, i am gonna go meet Carson Brady at the Cyber Cafe." Anton looked questioningly at his son and asked "who is he?" "he is my inspiration to wanting to draw, he created all those magazines i have in those boxes in my room." Anton just grinned and said "Ok son, i will see you in a wile." Trent told him ok and left, later Anton was going threw some files and found some more pictures that Trent had put in there, he chuckled softly and thought _'i wonder if he would like to create a comic with Carson?' _Anton picked up his phone and dialed a number, after speeking with the man for several moments he hung up and just smiled to himself. Later that day when Trent came home the phone rang, by this time Anton was in the kitchen making some lunch, he answered the phone and it was Carson, "Trent! Phone!" Trent stepped into the kitchen and asked "who is it?" Anton just smiled and handed his son the phone, "its Carson, he wants to speak with you." Trent nodded and took the phone "hello? Carson?" "Trent, i have great news! I just got a call from my publisher and he loved the comic that you helped me with, also he found some one to fund for a signing so how would you like to be there as the 'unknown artist'?" Trent couldn't believe it, he was stunned at first, "uh, sure, I-I mean of course i would like to be there." "perfect it will be Saturday at noon, at the Cyber Cafe." "ok i will be there, see ya Carson and thanks again." "no problem Trent, see ya Saturday." when Trent hung up he was so stunned he couldn't move, Anton came back into the room, "so, what did Carson want?" "he asked me to go to a comic book signing on Saturday." "thats great son, would you like something for lunch?" "sure dad." Trent and Anton sat at the table and started to eat when Anton's cell phone rang, "hello?" _"Dr. Mercer, i just received word that you are funding for the comic signing on Saturday?" _ Anton looked at Trent who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, "yes i am." _"ok this is J.R Reese i am Carson's publisher, i was just calling to confirm." _ "thats fine, yes i am gonna send it in probably either Friday or Monday." _"ok sir thanks a million."_ "OK bye." Anton hung up and let out a sigh that Trent was still not paying any attention to what was just said, he wanted this to be a surprise. After dinner Trent went up to his room to do some home work, after wards he went to bed.

When Saturday arrived Anton made himself busy with something else so that Trent didn't suspect he was up to anything. Wile at the Cafe Trent asked Carson who he had gotten to fund for the signing, when Carson said "some big corporate guy, Anton Mercer i think was his name, seems like a good guy." Trent just smiled and nodded, he was greatful but surprised that his father had funded for the comic and for the signing. When he got home hours later he went straight for his father's office, he walked in seeing his father was on the phone he waited patiently for his father to finish. Anton noticed that Trent was home and quickly finished talking to Carson, who was thanking him for funding. After hanging up he looked up at Trent who came the rest of the way into the room, "dad, Carson told me what you did, i guess i am just curious, why did you fund for the comic?" Anton got up and came around his desk to face his son "lets just say i have had a change of heart." in saying he gave his son a hug and Trent said "thank you dad, i appreciate it, i love you." Anton let his son go and said "i love you too, and your welcome."

**A/N: what did you think? Did the story turn out the way you thought it was going to? I enjoyed writing this story i hope you enjoyed writing it. If any one has an idea for a father son challenge please let me know either by review or by e-mail let me know if you have any ideas.**


End file.
